Broomstick
by arcanioque
Summary: It’s a good day for sweeping the floors, eh, Sasuke? [kakashi, sasuke, gen]


Broomstick 

_kakasasu gen._

_meant-to-be light humor. hopefully still IC. trying a different take on kakasasu gen fics, because uh...it's not really introspective as my previous other fics. so don't flame too badly, I wanted to write something lighthearted for a change. _

_It's a good day for sweeping the floors, eh, Sasuke? kakashi, sasuke, gen _

_-_

"It's a good day for sweeping the floors, eh, Sasuke?" Kakashi lazily lifted an eye from his orange-covered book, checked on his pupil who was currently holding a broomstick in between both hands (a pretty amusing sight, Kakashi thought with a hidden smirk behind his mask that he knew Sasuke would have threatened to kill him if he saw), before flipping to the next page.

"Kakashi." Sasuke's tone was monotonous. It was obvious he was _not _happy with the fact that his sensei refused to teach him the next move to using the Sharingan until he was done with sweeping the courtyard. "You're not helping, at all."

He stuck the broomstick into a cemented crack in the floor, leant against it, and dared to toss a death glare in the direction of his teacher...

...who only responded with a giggle with eyes fully focused on his Icha Icha Paradise.

Sasuke didn't know whether to roll his eyes, or march up to Kakashi and wring his head from his neck. Either sounded good, but the latter promised much better consequences. It meant Sasuke didn't have to sweep the floor, anymore. But then again, he really wanted to know the next technique of the Sharingan.

_That pervert. _Sasuke thought, ran a hand through his hair to wipe off the beads of perspiration, before getting back down to work with a frown. He swore, if Kakashi was going to ask him to run another errand one more time that involved household chores and the likes, his sensei was really, really asking for it.

"Sasuke, that over there." Kakashi, without looking up from his book, pointed into another direction where Sasuke had yet to sweep.

A second death glare, broomstick held in mid-air. Then, "...If you're not going to teach me the Sharingan after this, I'll--" He sucked in his breath as Kakashi's eyebrow disappeared into his headband.

"--You'll what, Sasuke?" He looked mildly interested.

Sasuke cursed his luck for being stuck with a perverted teacher who also had the jounin skills level to the best ANBU Captain. (Either way, Kakashi was once part of ANBU, anyhow), and opted for a change in words, "...I'll sweep the floor." He ended lamely.

_Nice try, Uchiha. _He thought dryly to himself.

His fists tightened over the broomstick when he swore he caught Kakashi smirking behind his mask. Once this was all over, once he got his job done and finished, he was going to kick Kakashi's ass in training, and he wasn't going to care if his sensei was going to pay him back double when he was in better shape after that.

Chidori vs. Chidori was an appealing alternative training prospect, anyway.

"Mah, Sasuke," Kakashi casually smiled - the same one he always offered to Naruto and Sakura. The same one that alway grated on Sasuke's nerves because it always meant the jounin was up to something, "there's another part of the courtyard behind the fence...I forgot to tell you that."

"Nani?" Sharingan threatened to empower in his eyes in a matter of nanoseconds.

_Urge to kill Kakashi rising_, Sasuke thought with narrowed eyes.

"--Then I'll teach you how to mimic that jutsu we saw the other day, with the Sharingan." Sasuke didn't know what Kakashi said in-between, but the part where he only caught his words at the end, was enough to make him pick up the broomstick again.

A final death glare that spelt 'you perverted excuse of a teacher' in capital, bold letters, then Sasuke practically snatched the broomstick in his hands back to life, and got to work. Kakashi was annoying, because he always knew which ways to push Sasuke's buttons.

_Score one_, the jounin thought, as he secretly (and gleefully) flipped to the next page of his colorful manga with explicit contents unsuitable for his pupil. (Anyway, Sasuke didn't like the kind of genre manga he read, so he wouldn't have to worry about his pupil sneaking up behind his shoulders reading.)

Sasuke then blinked, and his hands instinctively shot out to reach for something when his senses reeled from a change in airspeed. He looked up, to see his fingers grabbing a handkerchief in-between.

Eyebrows drawn, he shot his sensei a look. "What's the meaning of this, Kakashi?"

Who nonchalantly responded, his eyes continuously scanning Icha Icha lines, "It's a hot day, eh, Sasuke?"

In Kakashilogy, he meant Uchiha Sasuke was sweating buckets under the scorching sun, and to please 'wipe your perspiration with the handkerchief, Sasuke'.

Sasuke blinked, silently (and quite sullenly) stared at the handkerchief. Then he brought it to his forehead and pressed against his sweat. All this while, his other hand swept the floor.

"We'll eat after training." Kakashi.

Sasuke tossed the handkerchief back to Kakashi in a swift gesture. "...Broiled saury." He told his sensei flatly, though it sounded more like an order than anything.

It was Kakashi's fault, really, that Sasuke somehow ended up liking his sensei's favorite food now since he'd introduced it to him.

"Ah, my treat." Kakashi replied in his casual familiar manner, then slid his hands into his pockets, too. This time, he did finally look up from his book, and offer his pupil a pretty evident smile his mask couldn't quite conceal.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke's reply, before he, too, unconscious of the fact himself, slid one hand into his pocket while the other worked the broomstick.

He'd looked away, towards another direction. It was an excuse on his part, to convince himself it was because he was sweeping the other side of the courtyard.

But Uchiha Sasuke knew he wasn't the best liar to himself, anyway, because that wouldn't quite explain the slighest curls of the corners of his lips anyhow.

For now, Sharingan, and broiled saury would have to wait.

In the mean time, he would have to sweep the floor...and perhaps think of plotting the demise of his sensei later.

**owari **

_and reviews will be warmly appreciated like drops of chocolate! (X _


End file.
